


Green

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, T'hy'la, Vulcan Sass, jealous spock is my life blood, yess i just up and named this guy general bitch what about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Jim smiled politely as he talked, a rather short man with an almost crane like mouth and dark beady eyes that set Jim on edge. He nudged the little gold thread in his mind. The gold thread that connected him to Spock, his t’hy’la. A pull, begging Spock to finish what he was doing in the lab and come save him. A thought that had conjured up a Spock in Earth Medieval armor coming to his rescue on a brilliant steed. Or a sehalt, Jim would take either one. But Spock in armor, that was a good image.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 14
Kudos: 307





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> just another little prompt from my tumblr

If there was anything Jim hated more than hypo shots it was stuffy delegate meetings. Sure the offer of good booze from around the universe was enough to coax him out of hiding in the corner, but man was it a tough price to pay. 

But as luck would have it, he had the unfortunate luck to be in the eye of one General Put’a, a delegate from a planet that had just recently joined the Federation. And said general did not know the meaning of personal space at all. 

Jim smiled politely as he talked, a rather short man with an almost crane like mouth and dark beady eyes that set Jim on edge. He nudged the little gold thread in his mind. The gold thread that connected him to Spock, his t’hy’la. A pull, begging Spock to finish what he was doing in the lab and come save him. A thought that had conjured up a Spock in Earth Medieval armor coming to his rescue on a brilliant steed. Or a sehalt, Jim would take either one. But Spock in armor, that was a good image. 

The thread tugged back and spock’s emotions rushed over him.  _ Worry  _ and  _ promises  _ that he would be there soon. Jim whined, shoving as much  _ need  _ and  _ please  _ as he could through the bond. Showing Spock how much he really did need him with him right now. 

He focused hard, and with every bit of mental strength he could, he projected a single thought  _ “Please get me away from him. He hasn’t left me alone all night and I am this close to committing a murder.” _

He couldn’t help but smirk as the feel of jealousy coursed through him, and the knowledge that Spock was now officially done as he made his way towards the lower deck.

_ Finally _ . Jim thought to himself, still smiling at the general. He knew from experience the importance of playing nice with dignitaries. He just hoped Spock got here soon.

The minutes seemed to drag on and Jim was ready to pull his hair out of his skull, but thankfully the world froze. There in his mind was the bright glow from Spock that passed over him whenever Spock saw him after being apart for too long. 

  
He turned his head in the minute and beamed at the site of his first officer entering the doorway, making a beeline for his captain.

“General Put’a,” Jim stated as Spock came to rest next to him, his hand already outstretched to Jim. Jim’s hand coming up and brushing their fingers together, “This is he who is my husband, Spock. He is also the Chief Science Officer as well as my Commander. He was delayed to the gathering.” He supplied, grinning at Spock who pointedly stared down at the other man. “Spock, this is General Put’a of Delgar.” Jim introduced.

“Yes, my experiment on the properties of the crystal we found on our latest shore mission took me longer than I had anticipated. My apologies, General, I am pleased to meet your acquaintance.” Jim grinned, that was Spock speak for  _ Fuck you _ . 

The general looked between the two of them once more before bowing his head in greeting, “That is quite alright, Spock. We should just be fortunate you showed up at all. You have a very attractive mate.” He continued on and Jim bit his lip as  _ anger  _ and  _ possessive  _ flashed through Spock.

“I’m well aware.” Spock replied, his voice even, turning back to his bondmate, “Captain, if I may have a private word with you regarding ships business?” He asked and Jim fought to keep his face neutral.

“Of course, Mr. Spock.” He replied, turning once more to General Put’a and bowing, “I’m sorry to cut our conversation short General, but unfortunately a captains work is never done. Even in my off duty time.”

“Quite understandable, Captain.” Put’a replied, “Perhaps if you are free later we can continue on with our conversation.” the neck on the back of Jim’s neck stood up and he shifted in his place. Spock placing himself between them. 

  
“As would be unlikely at this juncture. The captain is a very busy man.” Spock spoke, the general taking one last look between them before turning on his heel and walking away.

When he was out of ear shot he turned towards Spock and smiled wide, leaning in to give him the first proper kiss they could share in the day. They were quick to part and Jim spoke, “Have I told you how much I love you lately?” he asked.

  
Spock paused for a moment, his head tilting as he thought, “Negative.” he replied, a smirk playing on his lips that made Jim want to reach up and pull him down for another kiss. “You may need to refresh my memory.” He replied and Jim’s lip twitched. 

_ “Cheeky Vulcan.”  _ He sent through their link, Spock surprising him by leaning down and whispering in his ear.

“Indeed.” he pulled back and Jim never hated these delegate meetings more in his whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> comments/kudos give me the will to live!  
> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
